Barney
Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Complete Series is a Barney boxset that was released on May 16, 1992 to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the Barney franchise. The boxset includes all the videos in the series. While the videos can be purchased individually, the boxset includes a bonus DVD with extra features. Special Features Our Friend, Barney (1988) *Our Friend, Barney Book Read-Along *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options The Backyard Show (1988) *The Backyard Show Book Read-Along *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Three Wishes (1989) *Three Wishes Book Read-Along *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options A Day at the Beach (1989) *A Day at the Beach Book Read-Along *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options The Backyard Gang Halloween Party (1989) *The Backyard Gang Halloween Party Book Read-Along *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Waiting for Santa (1990) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, French, & German language options Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Being the Bear (Interview of Roger Moore) *"A-Camping We Will Go!" (Bonus Episode) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options The Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Barney Goes to School (1990) *"Be a Friend" (Bonus Episode) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Barney in Concert (1991) *1991 Original version of Everyone is Special (The video itself uses the original version) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options A Trip to Sally's Birthday Party (1991) *The Combination of Barney & The Backyard Gang and Wee Sing Together (The Making of the Episode) *Being Hum Bear and Melody Mouse (Interview of William Simmonds & Judith Mason) *Pretending to Be a Rabbit (Interview of Burl Ross) *It's My Birthday! (Interview of Hollie Weikel, Zachary Perret & Lauren King) *"Happy Birthday, Barney!" (Bonus Episode) *1991 Original version of Everyone is Special (The video itself uses the original version) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Rock with Barney (1991) *Karaoke *English, Spanish, & French language options Bonus DVD (Exclusive to the Boxset) *Interviews **The Creators (Interviews of Sheryl Leach & Kathy Parker) **The Original Voice of Barney (Interview of Bob West) **Inside The Costume (Interviews of David Voss & David Joyner) **The Voice of Baby Bop (Interview of Julie Johnson) **The Backyard Gang: Then & Now (Interviews of "The Backyard Gang") **Being Mom and Dad (Interview of Judith Mason & Stephen Collins) *Photo Galleries **Video Releases **Merchandise *Barney Family Marathon *Original Barney Fan Club promos *All of Judith Mason's opening & closing speeches *Behind the Scenes footage *The Barney Song Collection (Quality low due to source material.) *"I Will Always Love You" Music Video Trivia *The Read-Alongs use the audio from their audio cassettes (For the first 5 videos). *The package designs used for the DVD cases are replicas of the ones used in the original prints. *Before the Bonus Disc starts, there is a Warning Screen telling parents that some content might not be suitable for children at home. *The closing of each video consists of The Lyons Group logo (The original 1988 version is used for the first 5 videos while the 1990 version is used for the rest of the them. This was done for historical purposes.), then the and finally the Barney Home Video logo (1992-1994). Read more *The Backyard Gang Sleepover *The Barney Song Collection *Our Friend, Barney Category:1988 episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:1990 episodes Category:1991 episodes Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang episodes